An Old Friend
by swimmergirlshalom
Summary: When bree seeks help on missions she wants to give a black belt in karate bionics, but could it mess up the team and put the kid in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Lab rats takes place before you posted what. Kickin it takes place season 3. B****rody and sloan both occur in wrath of the swan. Sorry that bree's first pov has no dialoge. I got my friend's opinion on which story to post first. Enjoy!**

Bree's pov

Today was soo had 5 back to back missions. Plus we had to fight krane twice. Ugh. Sometimes I wish we had help. I did meet a girl once who would be perfect for our team if she had bionics. As a black belt in karate her fight moves would be flawless.

We met her during a mission. I was sloan, chase was brody, and adam was wearing a cyber mask &amp; cloak as being my mannager. One of the black dragons had a gun in his locker so we had to make sure he didn't use it.

The girl's name is kim crawford. If I could just contact her...The friend drawer! I pulled out her number. I still have to be sloan jennings though. I dialed her number when the phone went to a recorded message. "this number has been discontinued by miranda crawford" it said. That must be her mom. I guess I have to ask chase to check her current database. I really wanted to keep my brothers out of this. I guess that wish is gone.

Chase's pov

I was practicing my molecular kenisis in the lab when bree came pounding down the stairs we had instaled when the elevator broke. I lost my focus and the glass vase I was moving shattered into a million pieces.

"what do you want!" I yelled. "ow!" stupid bionic hearing. "your fury hurt your own ears huh?" bree said. I realized I was covering my ears. I took them down quickly. "just tell me what you want!" I snapped. "remember that girl" she started. "could you be more specific. I can't read minds." "the girl we met on the mission" "S1?" "not her! Kim!" "could you have started with that!" "i need you to search her database for her number." "ok. This could take a while. Go put on makeup or whatever girls do."

She left. This wouln't actually take a long time I just don't want her staring over me while I work. ok.

K...I...M...C...R...A...W...F...O...R...D, I searched. Kim crawford, alaska. Nope. Kim crawford, south carolina. Nope. How many kim crawfords are there! Kim crawford, carolina. Huh? There's two of them? Kim crawford, palm springs, california. Nope. Kim crawford, seaford, california. Finally! "bree! I found her!"

2 seconds later she supersped down. "could you please keep it under 55?" I said starting to hate her superspeed. This is the 5th time today she's been over 100mph. "sorry. I got excited. So what's her number?" " i'll project it." "ok" Bing! "eeeeeeeee!" I stoped projecting it. "what?" I said making sure not to yell this time. "caitlin and brooks got back together!" "do you want to know this or not?" "fine" "the number is 778 219 5841."

Bree's pov

I immedietly typed in the number. "hello?" a voice on the other side of the line said. "this is sloan jennings." "sloan! I haven't seen you in so long! Do you wanna come over later?" "sure! See you there" We both hung up. That was suprisingly easy. I climbed into my davencopter and entered the location seaford, california and the jet lifted off the ground. I would superspeed but i'm too tired.

Off to see an old friend


	2. Chapter 2

**I am INCREDIBLY sorry for the wait. I had started back at school from break and had benchmark assesments. I also swim year round 5-6 days a week from 1.5-2 hours each time**.

**BeautifulSupernova- thanks for the advice. It's certainly useful.**

Kim's pov

I am so excited to see sloan! We haven't seen each other in 3 years. I wonder where she went. She lived in seaford for 2 months then disappeared. I also wonder how she knew my number. She had my old number. My mom discontinued that number when i got a bunch of spam calls. That girl just doesn't add up.

A few moments later she arrived in a helicopter with a mans face painted on the side.

" who's that" i asked sloan once she got out.

" huh?"

" the man on the helicopter"

" oh thats my dad...i mean my dad's friend donald davenport."

" so do you wanna see a movie?"  
I guess so trying to change the subject.

" sure. Whats playing?"

I pulled out my e phone 17, the latest model, and opened movie finder. I entered seaford, california into the location. 3 theaters popped up.

Monica trail theater  
Seaford center theater  
Limeroad theater

Seaford center theater is the best. I clicked on the button under it. I put in the specified showtime (4:00 pm)

Movies playing 4:00 pm:

Annie (2015 addition)  
Cinderella (2015 addition)  
Big hero 6  
Alexander and the terrible...

I showed sloan the list.

"Big hero 6" she said.

I bought the tickets but then realized in was 3:55 and it takes 15 minutes to get there.

" sloan one problem" i showed her the time.

" no problem. Get in" she gestured to the helicopter.

" really? Awesome!" as we got in the helicopter said:

'welcome bree davenport'

" um sloan. Who's bree davenport "  
I asked even more confused.

She sighed.

" i guess i should tell you. You may be mad but i'm not sloan. Sloan doesn't exist. Her, well my real name is bree davenport. I have 2 brothers adam and chase. Chase is brody. Adam was my, well sloans manager. He was wearing a cyber mask and cloak which can make him look like anyone. We were here in california on a mission. One of the black dragons had a gun in their locker so we had to make sure he didn't use it. We're not normal humans either. We are human but we have bionic abilities. I have super speed. Chase has super smarts. Adam has super strengh. I'll show you."

Bree sped sround the room at the speed of sound.

" i hope your not mad." she concluded.

This was awesome but one question still remained.

" how could i be mad when one of the coolest humans ever is right in front of me! One thing still bothers me though. What are you doing here now?"

" when i was here a few years ago your moves were legendary. We really need help on missions so i thought we could give you bionics so you could help us."

I was shocked. A hero wanted my help.

" sure" i said my voice weak from shock. " wait. What will your dad say?"

" he'll be fine. Which ability do you want? You can pick 1,2, or all 3 main abilities. Then you can pick 5 extras."

" um, i pick..."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Again i am REALLY sorry about the long wait.**


End file.
